tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alejandrofan3000/Epicness
Come talk anytime! Advertising is against the rules, even if you do know Nalyd. Mrdaimion 21:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hey Check this out Hi my name is Symone and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind signing up for my Total Drama Series it will be awesome User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) http://www.totaldramaredo.wikia.com You start it, since I'm most active on the Fanfiction Wiki.--Bessie84 22:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) 124oeo's Comment I guess......... Okay[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest just being patient, as it's not uncommon for some users to go on brief hiatuses (even for a month or more) due to other commitments (ie. lots of schoolwork, a vacation where internet access is limited, etc.). Because you're the co-host of the camp, however, I'd say it would be fine for you to run the camp until the host returns. I can see from the camp's page that you've already been in charge/partially in charge of a challenge or two, so I can't see that it would do any harm for you to watch over things. If you don't feel comfortable taking over, though, just wait and see if the host returns. :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alliance on TDPA Sure I can join an alliance.And I can help you get rid of Alex in the other oneFirst123 01:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC)First123 TPA Teddiursa thinggy explanation:1. you would not belive what goes thru your head when your rly bored2.i never said he was invincible just rly lucky. if its any compensation i erased everything and i will vote myself off tommorow just let whoever quitted that i deleted all of it and it nevah happened Sorry I was grounded and still I knew I would be eliminated but I thought Pidgeotto would be out first.----First123 AfterMath request if its ok with you im gonna start total pokemon action aftermath. that way if someone is allowed to comeback it wont look rly cheap mmkay? afk means away from keyboard so ya i might be doing something else if you have another challenge, or il be on a dif website completely clueless You sgned up for total drama clock tower right? If you are charles, now would be a bad time to start, you missed a day and half of this day... so when you're ready to start clock tower, go ahead :) TPA im starting to think your loosing patience with TPA bro. u eliminated everyone but 12 of them. its just... wow dude just wow. Ex-Cat http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Star_Wars tell me what you think Ex-Cat TOTALLY :D I HOPE THAT IS TRUE :D:D:D:D:D:D:D Challenge on Total Drama Island(First123's Way) The challenge is up and you are in the final 5 as Harold.First123 02:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC)First123 TPAA challenge i vote musical numbah from the last aftermath for tdwt or a KO round. last 1 standing for 1 team standing wins a prise for who there supporting second place gets a reward that wont rly help. 3rd place gets the epic fail crown and every1 gets a mini crown for losing to the retard(billsey) but ur call look at tpa should i use the werewolf or normal roy for ur camp Breakingmikey's 2nd Quick Camp Hi, im Breakingmikey. My 2nd camp is currently up and the challenge is posted. For a heads up, the first challenge is to list your characters name and its steriotype. don't be the last one or your eliminated. That is a great idea! I have to ask morg tdi first. Great. I'm stuck with this boring old signature until I learn how to make a colored one :( 22:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, sorry... Hey i'm sorry but my computer just started back working and I've been trying to send a message to everything that I'm on...from this point on i'll participate sorry for the lack of enthusiam uh i just looked and only part was undone your gonna slap me for it but you veted like snitchel!lmfao! he'l have dem tomorrow Unfairness On Alfan3000's Camp why can't you just wait until the special or the finale to see who's going to season 2.It is unfair to other users that you just pick who's going to season 2.That's how i treat my contestants.I wait until the special or finale to decide who's going and who's not or who passes the final challange and advances to season 2.But if that's they way you want to do it then ok.Just saying that's what i would do.Drama786 01:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 Thanks Thanks.Drama786 02:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 put a link to total drama global tour on my talk page. its not showing up on google which btw hates my computer http://bachelorettecampchat.chatango.com/ << Can you go there for the date? We need some of the guys. With you, we'll only need 2 more. But we can start anyway if we have to. I wanna go through as many guys as I can before the end of the week. I need to move on with the camp :) So thanks! --IHeart <3 AKA Princessa. Feedback about your host skillz You are a fair host.First123 03:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC)First123 No! No No No No No No No No No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Who cares if it's short!Not me!Drama786 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 roy still quits unless you make challenges that do not involve all charecters being active. eric yes. kira maybe. probobly rachel. well then you shouldn't pull stuff that involves more people t be active like the singing challenge. 1.press ctrl and c to copy. then ctrl and v to paste and it helps you get around edit conflics2.thank you Hey,can I be the TBA person?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean,like one of mine or somebody's elses?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh!XD,I'm gonna use Zoey![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,but I'm gonna make a Survior called Survivor:Jungle.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) i think im a god of killing camps/chats Recolor for Total Drama The Musical 2 Want me to recolor Sergei and Robert?First123 05:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Okay I'll use Duncan for Sergei and Harold for RobertFirst123 05:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Finished Robert!First123 05:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Finished with Sergei!First123 05:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Can you talk here so my fingers don't get tired?Also I used Sumo PaintFirst123 05:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123